


Tag Team

by kiddiluna



Category: Justice League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman and Batman team up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Team

A man had short black hair that was slicked back as he wore a blue spandex that hugged every inch of his well toned body, in the very center of his chiselled chest was a yellow shield and in the inside was a red ‘S’ was flying through town, called Metropolis as he stood on a giant metal globe when he received an message from the mysterious Dark Knight.

"Superman, we have a problem." Batman says over his com device.

"What is it Batman?" The Kryptonian man asked worriedly as he slowly floated off the building and into the air waiting for other superhero to respond.

"Doomsday has escaped." Batman said as he slowly removed his mask from his head as it showed his face as the notorious playboy of Gotham, Bruce Wayne.

"What!" Clark yelled as he clenched his hand angrily, as he glared at nothing in particular in the sky. He was beyond angry, how could Doomsday escape from the super prison he was in it required authorization of every Justice League member and their own secret code a part of the equation and none knew the order.

"Calm down, Clark. They have not lost him, the tracking device which is imbedded inside him is tracking him now and his current position is in Jump City. We will meet there." Batman said before clicking off.

Without wasting no time, Superman haste to the destination where one of his nemesis was currently reaping havoc. Just the thought of Doomsday out of prison made the Kyprotian’s blood boil.

Flying through the sky with rocket like speed, Superman arrived in Jump city in less than 30 minutes. Upon him making to the outer limits of the city, he flew higher trying to survey the ground below, he could hear the screams of the frightened citizens and the sound of police cars. 

He learned first key to find your enemy is to look for him with caution of course. If Doomsday seem him he would attack him, besides although he wanted to get the fight over with him, he knew things would get much worse with the citizens around.

"Batman, can you hear me?” Clark started as he got static for a couple of minutes before he heard Bruce’s voice through the com. “Where are you?" 

"Factory District, I found Doomsday." Batman answered before it was clicked off once more.

Superman looked down at the city and just northwest of where he was standing he quickly moved over to the factory district of Jump city. Just as he closed in he saw Batman fighting against Doomsday but was easily being back into a corner but Clark swoop down swinging his fist hitting his nemesis square in the jaw sending him stumbling and looked up at him.

"Superman." Doomsday spat, glaring at the Kryptonian.

"Doomsday!" Superman hissed glaring back at him.

Batman choose this time to make his presence known again and threw something towards Doomsday, which was instantly began to zap out his powers. Doomsday growled as he tried to run towards Batman but Superman used his heat vision causing Doomsday to stop in his tracks before Doomsday reach down and tore a piece of the concrete from the street and threw it at Superman.

Superman thrusted his hand forward breaking the intruding object that was coming after him. Doomsday managed to escape from the device that the Dark Knight had set and was currently engaged in a heated battle with Batman. Bruce using his aglity to his advantage he was ducking and weaving his way out of Doomsday’s grasp.

Superman flying from behind grabbed ahold of Doomsday’s arms and held them behind the other’s head, that's when Batman quickly pulled out his special tasers as a result tazed the hell out of Doomsday knocking him unconscious.

"Let's get him back to his cell where he belongs." Batman said sternly as Superman nodded his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm working on my many fighting scenes so critique me please. Leave comments and Kudos


End file.
